The present invention relates to vehicle armrests, and, in particular, to an armrest supporting a container.
Drivers and passengers often carry beverage containers and the like while riding in a vehicle, and thus desire convenient container holders. However, it has become increasingly difficult to satisfy this need given the downsizing of vehicles, and the limited passenger space available particularly in compact vehicles. One solution has been to create container holders that move between storage and use positions, such as holders that move in and out of a center console located between the vehicle front seats. However, not all vehicles have a center console. Further, it is often desirable to use the center console, if present, for other purposes, such as for storage of cassette tapes or personal effects. Still further, movable container holders tend to require complex mechanisms to facilitate their movement. These mechanisms are prone to service and installation problems, and further tend to be expensive.
Also, with reduced passenger space in the passenger compartment of vehicles, placement remains a problem, as does integration of the container holders into the vehicle interiors. Further, many passengers desire holders that are specific to the particular passenger, as opposed to being positioned generally between two passengers for use by either passenger. One solution has been to integrate a container holder into the vehicle armrest such that it extends forwardly of the armrest when extended for use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,037 discloses such a structure as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,184. Each of these structures, however, require relatively large armrests or significant space forward of the armrest for their use.
Thus, there remains a need for a container holder providing convenience, location, storeability and the ability to be readily incorporated into relatively compact vehicle interiors.